


【鬼农】SEX PLAY(R)

by Supernongnong_young



Category: gn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【鬼农】SEX PLAY(R)

“小鬼，我怎么不知道你最近的口味变得这么独特？”

小鬼抬眼看着走到面前的人，修长挺拔的身姿衬得一身空少制服愈发英气勃发，被细心打理过的头发三七分露出一部分光洁的额，微卷的发丝软软垂在耳边，只是嘴里调侃的意味令人有些心生有趣，毕竟从宝岛来的男孩哪怕在内地呆多久都始终带有浓厚的台湾腔，软糯缓慢的讲着稍显调侃的话在旁人听来都觉可爱。

“你鬼哥的口味岂是凡人能琢磨透的？”

陈立农无语抛去一个小白眼，对着全身镜看这从节目组要来的制服，感叹自己又帅气不少，“所以你要我穿这套制服干嘛？”他可不信对方要自己穿这衣服就为了看一眼。

闻言，小鬼凑近从背后揽过人盈盈纤细的腰，另一只手顺着他手臂线条慢慢去牵住对方的手一把握住交扣，见镜子里的人面色快速染上几缕绯红满意道：

“干嘛？干。”

话音刚落陈立农只觉下巴被掐住扭向一边，唇上攀附上的温度令他稍稍失神，随即反应过来小鬼在亲吻自己便也顺势回应，主动张开嘴迎接闯进的软物。小鬼对人这举动感到满意，唇齿厮磨间轻笑着去引逗对方软舌，舌尖相触交缠的酥麻令陈立农忍不住呻吟，身体下意识去勾他后颈以免自己被亲到瘫软滑落。被对方取笑的话，自己可是会很困扰的呢。

床头柜上的香薰加湿器不断升起细腻白汽，随后被空调的冷风吹散开来。

两人应邀参加了某档节目，从白天到晚上一直都在拍摄，场景多到上一秒刚说完下一秒就要赶往另一个地点，加上游戏，饶是体力再好也有些吃不消。  
好不容易结束拍摄回到酒店，一番洗漱下来已经半夜十二点，疲累的陈立农想倒头就睡却被人叫起，手里塞了套衣服就被催着换上。换完的那一刻陈立农没忍住在更衣室爆了句闽南粗口，碍于外头等待的人及其性格便没敢当面骂人，只能说些调侃的话来逗对方。

“在我面前走神？”

小鬼察觉到对方不专注，在人下唇稍使了些力道咬了一下，手指掐了掐腰侧的软肉引来一声求饶，陈立农躲不开就瞪他一眼，嘴巴被亲得有些红肿，微微嘟起颇含女孩子家的娇嗔。

“你这样我会拿你手机发微博哦！”

“你发就是，你倒是说说，出道后那些微博除了经纪人，剩下的哪条不是你逼着我发的，嗯？”小鬼不以为然，手掌顺着下巴摸至喉结，在喉结处打转几圈被人恼怒拍开才作罢，又摸向后颈，来回抚摸的动作像在替小奶猫顺毛。微博上那些遣词用句软乎乎的，一看就不是自己的风格，全是面前乖顺任自己所为的人的“杰作”，每次自己只要做得过分了，或者是毛手毛脚被成员们看见，总避免不了要按着对方的意思发微博。

以至于每次看微博评论下粉丝一连串的喊自己“宝宝”、“公主”、“崽崽”都好气又好笑，只能抓着笑到肚子疼的人狠狠揉乱一头顺毛再偷几个香才肯罢休。

就像现在，看着被困在梳妆台前和自己怀里这一小处空间身穿制服的人，仰着头无意识地拢紧双腿轻轻摩擦的动作，小鬼嘴角的笑意又加深几分。玩够了后颈，手掌随之点跳着伸至对方胯下，隔着衣物屈指弹了弹鼓起的一团听他无法抑制的低吟里因快感转了好几道弯，“才摸几下就爽得不行了？”  
陈立农睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，听见这话又羞又气，反驳的话刚到嘴边身下已经勃起的阴茎便被毫无掩饰地按揉着，连绵的舒爽直击大脑，一下子就卸了力气，眼睁睁看着对方掰开自己双腿拉开裤链玩弄起已冒出前液的阴茎也没再反驳。

“呜——裤子、裤子难受！”  
“要不要脱掉？”指尖搔刮过孔眼激起几声尖叫，小鬼低头亲他眼睫，“叫的太大声会被听到呢，嘘——”  
“可...啊啊！别戳...脱、我脱！”  
“真乖，”放开可怜兮兮的阴茎，手心里一片粘乎，小鬼直起身舔了舔，“味道很浓，忍几天了？”

陈立农被他这举动激得嗫嚅许久也没说上句完整的话，刚穿没多久的制服裤子被他一把扒到腿弯，要掉不掉的感觉十分难受想蹬掉却被制止。小鬼不疑有他，垂眸去看那根颜色粉嫩的阴茎兴致大起，圈住柱身二话没说轻轻撸动起来，“穿着制服的样子真不错。”  
对方的手在团里排名很高，手指细长指甲圆润，骨节分明，明明是适合握笔或握麦的手此刻却替自己自慰，陈立农咬着下唇直勾勾看着，只觉自己玷污了这双手，羞愧和快感交杂缠绕着网住他的意识无法动弹，只能凭着本能抬起腰挎去追随更多生理上的爽快。  
梳妆台的椅子狭窄矮小，根本顶不住陈立农这身高体重，偏偏又被人捉着脚踝强迫抬高，没多久陈立农就感到酸软，紧绷的身体被那人越发加快的撸动而撩拨着达到极限，在再一次指尖翻刮开顶端软褶肆意按揉时便射了精。

“呜啊啊——不行了...”  
“先射一次吧，乖，”小鬼圈紧了手指移开堵住马眼的拇指，耳边是对方情难自禁的低吟和急喘，稍一敛眸就能看到还完好的上半身随着自己的动作而急速起伏着，平常被自己热衷于玩弄的乳尖儿早已挺立，在制服上顶出暧昧的褶痕。  
“哼唔...射了..啊啊”

空气里弥漫开来情动的气味，两人胯下尤为明显，陈立农许久没和对方做这事觉得有些难为情，拉着衣摆想要遮住被抬高而暴露出的后穴，小鬼知道他害羞的性子又上来了也没阻止，心情颇好地扒掉卡在膝弯处的裤子，脚上的白袜却没有脱掉，被陈立农发觉脸红着轻踹了一脚：

“你的恶趣味真让人讨厌。”

仗着对方乖顺，小鬼在第一次把人哄上床时便如现在这般显露自己不为人知的小怪癖——对对方穿袜子的脚总能比全裸时要兴奋不已。  
被踹了的人也没生气，嬉皮笑脸凑过去又和他接吻，顶开唇齿舌尖有目的性地翻搅着，津液没来得及咽下就全部挂在嘴边滴落下来，陈立农只觉得胸腔前的空气都不够用，被人恶意舔过上颚时难耐得眼角溢出眼泪，身下才射过的阴茎又再次勃起，抵着两人想贴的腰腹。

手指送入肉穴时里面湿的一塌糊涂，松软湿热的内里知晓来人般先后缠了上来，小鬼眉毛上挑看陈立农咬着食指哼哼唧唧软成一滩：“换衣服时自己扩张过了？这么湿，手掌都是你的水。”  
肉穴也十分积极地响应着小鬼的话，手指随意翻搅时“咕叽咕叽”发出淫靡的水声，穴口流出的粘液被人恶意涂抹在会阴乃至臀瓣上，陈立农闭着眼羞于去看，脑海里却自动自觉描绘出眼前的画面。习惯性咬食指拉回些神志，在对方的注视下僵硬的点了点头当作回应，“看来农农很聪明啊，知道我要干你。”  
陈立农脸上的热度更高了些，耳尖脖颈也都变得粉嫩，他不笨当然知道对方要自己换衣服是要做什么，两人交往以来碍于行程和队员鲜少黏在一起，现在一起拍摄节目同住一间房，对方不趁热打铁自己都不信。被按躺在床上时陈立农撑起上半身看着对方还完好的衣服顿时不满地蹙眉，伸手就去解，“这样才公平...”  
衣服被扔到床尾随意堆在一起，对方的身材比自己要好一些，陈立农瞪着自己软软的小肚子腹诽下次一定多锻炼，小鬼爱极了对方这小奶肚，俯身吮吸出几个红痕满意地掰开人两条长腿圈在后腰。胯下忍耐多时的阴茎情色般晃了晃，粗长的柱身上盘着青筋有些狰狞可怖，陈立农不自在地扭了扭腰，肉穴饥渴难耐张合着。

“啊啊...慢 慢点啦…”  
“小 小鬼！嗯啊啊...”

阴茎插入的又快又狠，穴肉被破开的爽利令陈立农彻底没了力气支撑身体，软软倒在床上双腿大张着任那根阴茎抽插，身体上下耸动着看周围事物都模糊起来，只有连绵不断的快感清晰明了。  
隔这么开荤小鬼也兴奋不已，在人大腿内侧伸指捏了捏，细滑富着些结实的肉在指缝间溢出色情又吸人眼球，胯下每每用力挺进抽出都带动肉穴蠕动着挽留。手指去挑开被扣至最顶的衣扣，严肃清冷的制服在欲望的鼓动下透露出丝丝旖旎，连皱起的衣褶都宛若身下人柔软的身段般迷人。

“小空少，被人肏的滋味怎么样，爽不爽？”

被干得三魂没了七魄的人迷迷糊糊听了这暧昧至极的昵称浑身都抖了抖，肉穴下意识收缩着挤压体内横冲直撞的阴茎引来对方几声粗喘，陈立农顾不上回答就又沉沦在快感之下，断断续续呻吟着，嘴角的津液粘在脸颊被床头灯照出些银光。  
对方却执意要他回答，减缓了抽插速度一下一下有力而坚定开拓着内壁，蛋大的龟头在深处翻搅寻找人儿最为敏感的软肉，他知道只要一碰到那块地方，身下人就会理智崩溃般哭喊出来，平日里开朗活泼的一面被尖锐的快感划破，只在自己面前展露最真实淫乱的模样。

“别、别碰啊啊啊——啊唔...坏...”

果不其然，突起的软肉被顶撞的瞬间陈立农就腰腹抽搐着达到了高潮，尽管细腻的哭腔被憋在嘴里也仍是没能守住随着缝隙飘散开来。  
好不容易拉回的理智神识都在这汹涌的情欲中消散不见，陈立农死死攥着身下的床单又无力松开，循环着直到床单被揉乱团成一团，视线一片空白，隐约间看见对方布满细汗的脸，汗珠在顶撞间滴落在自己胸前晕开一小滩水渍，眼睛里里无处可躲的欲望令人难以抗拒。

“快回答我啊，小空少，被肏的滋味是不是爽到受不了？”  
“是、是...呜呜嗯！好舒服....”  
“想不想再爽一些？”小鬼猛地抽出水淋淋的阴茎，慢悠悠的蹭过会阴看他无助又甘愿堕落在情欲之下的面容。话语里的诱哄意味在陈立农听来像极了黑夜里厄洛斯迷人的嗓音，看不见摸不着却真实存在，随着他一步一步走向爱欲的深渊。  
于是身体占据上风操纵着陈立农，圈在后腰的双腿夹紧往自己方向推，想要重新吞吃股间磨蹭得他难耐的阴茎，“要...快进来啊啊——”话音刚落眼前天翻地覆，回神发觉自己变成了上位，跨坐在人身上，肉穴流出的水液打湿两人紧贴的肌肤和衣摆。  
“不如小空少自己尝试一下‘自力更生’的感觉，很爽哦。”  
“乱、乱用成语唔....可是..呜、别摸了..！”拒绝的话根本说不出，被暴力扯开的衣扣四处散落弹跳，圆滑的边缘蹭过脸颊火辣辣的，被玩弄多次的胸乳在对方掌心间揉搓又痛又爽。“我试...疼啦…”  
小鬼放轻了力道，捻搓着肿胀的乳头，嘴角的笑只增不减，看他慢悠悠的动作挺了下胯准确顶上被干得艳红的穴口打转着。  
“哈啊啊...不要...”陈立农哪里受过这磨人的感觉，眼泪朦胧地扶住昂扬挺立的就往身后塞，吃惯了阴茎的肉穴一下子就吞进了一大半，柔软褶皱的肠壁被撑的满满当当直挺挺的裹着柱身，光是这样陈立农就已经承受不住了，下垂眼通红通红委屈极了看着身下人闲定自若的模样，“不要露出这种表情，自己答应的事要自己做哦。”  
被戳穿的人呜咽着，酸软的腰没了气力失重般往下坐，剩余的柱身部分猛然挺入直击深处，小鬼爽的倒抽冷气，手掌绕到人身后对着圆润多肉的臀瓣拍了几下，“不准这么做，伤了怎么办？”宠溺的语气令陈立农得到些抚慰，撑在对方胸膛的双手紧了紧，笑眼弯弯说他老妈子心，身下的动作却是乖乖的放缓了。

慢条斯理的耸动使得强烈的快感变得细密，刚经历高潮的身体敏感度直线飙升，蛛丝般的舒爽从肉穴内随尾椎一路攀升至四肢百骸，但久而久之也感到难耐，陈立农扭摆着腰肢带动着体内的阴茎，自己掌控性爱的感觉比以往任何一次都要来的刺激，小鬼显然也看出这点，一手枕着脑袋一手虚扶着他的腰，看他纤细的腰臀在扭动下划出诱人流畅的弧度。  
房间的隔音效果不是很好，为了避免声音传了出去小鬼开了电视调大了音量，却仍能听见人儿绵软无力的低吟，趁他累了便将人按在自己胸口，掐着腰主承了一部分力迫使人顺着自己的速度上下颠动。  
“停、停啊啊啊...太快了...受不了了呜嗯...”突然变快的顶弄又狠又猛，绞着阴茎的肠壁跟不上只能被动承受着阴茎的搔刮磨蹭，陈立农趴在他胸口小声哭叫着，忍耐多时的眼泪汗液和口水搅和在一起濡湿了胸前的肌肤。  
臀瓣被他肆意揉捏弄出鲜红的印痕，紧贴的腹部无人问津的阴茎戳弄着可怜兮兮吐露出一股一股精液，肉体撞击发出的拍打声传入耳内淫靡色情。小鬼侧头叼住人软乎乎的耳垂用牙齿来回轻碾，对他的求饶完全摒弃不闻，只是一心专注于身下那湿热软滑的肉穴带来的快感。

“啊啊啊..！哥、哥哥...呜呜不要了…不要了...”  
“会坏掉啊啊嗯...啊那里、那里...坏了呜！”

敏感点被龟头一下一下碾擦，尖锐锋利的快感连绵不断地起伏着，陈立农挣扎不开又承受不住，只能感受着被肏干得松软的肉穴还没来得及反应下一秒就又被阴茎狠狠顶往深处翻搅着喷出一滩一滩淫液。  
好舒服...要坏掉了呜...  
陈立农本能地在对方抽出阴茎时抬起屁股，插入时又放任身体往下坠，这样阴茎就进入的更深，快感也随之加倍袭来，被侵蚀的意识仅剩最后的一丝理智在对方又一次顶上敏感点时分崩离析。  
渐渐的，呻吟声大了许多，小鬼也无心阻止，他恨不得让那些对小孩虎视眈眈的人都知道他被自己干得有多爽。嫌这姿势不利落，小鬼就着这体位翻身侧躺抽送起来，这个姿势令两人交合得更深，陈立农终于记起这是在酒店咬着指尖降低了声音，侧抬的腿搭在对方大腿低头就能看见粗长的阴茎是如何在自己体内进出抽插，穴口处的淫液被搅成细沫打湿腿间，鼓胀的精囊拍打着泛红的会阴，淫靡旖旎的画面都令他疯狂的向后拱起臀部迎合着阴茎的到来。  
即便房里开着冷气两人也还是汗如雨下，陈立农本身就是爱出汗体质，一番“运动”下来浑身更是湿漉漉的，像是刚从水里捞起，一头漂亮的小卷毛没了活力疲软的粘在额角滴着汗，身上被脱下的的制服湿了一大半粘在肌肤上。  
小鬼也没好到哪里去，额角的汗滑至嘴角咸涩得很，盯着人漂亮的肩胛骨就咬了上去，下半身时快时慢对着敏感点不停戳刺，情欲的火焰越烧越旺滋滋作响。

“农农，农农。”  
“哈啊啊啊......又射了...射了呜呜...”  
陷入快感中的人摇摇头想说些什么却使不上劲，应答的话出口全变成了甜软的呻吟，只有握住横揽在腰间的对方的手以示回答，大腿根处长时间保持同一姿势已经疲惫不堪打着颤，前段晃晃悠悠的阴茎没几下又靠着肉穴的高潮射了精，稀薄的精液带了一小滩液体。  
小鬼抽插几下抵着软肉射精，滚烫的精液在肠壁里翻腾被肠壁的收缩排出了一大半，洁白的床单被各种液体弄的不堪入目，皱巴巴的团在一起，一看就知道发生过什么。

“还没结束哦，小空少。”

仅是前菜才不能让他吃饱，小鬼大大方方溜着还精神十足的阴茎摆弄着一丝气力都没有的人成跪趴的姿势，鼻子皱了下闻到空气里淫荡的气息兴奋得眼睛都发红。陈立农回头够对方的手晃：“我不要了…呜呜不行了…好累——啊啊！”  
说话间对方的阴茎再次插入，后入的姿势比侧躺更加方便肏干，小鬼将散落的额发捋至脑后，挺动腰挎打着圈儿往湿热的肉穴里摸索，里头淫液精液多得一直往外淌因此抽插十分顺畅，陈立农被顶的意识模糊，只觉得身处云端之上不断被抛得更高，跌落的失重感和未曾停下的快感掺杂着搅成浆糊，双眼失神空洞，整个人看起来如同破碎的洋娃娃，破败中显出几分诱人的姿态。  
肉穴传来的鲜明的充实感和满涨感令他情动难耐，被顶到上半身瘫软陷在床上，两颗艳红的乳头被粗糙的床单研磨得硬肿不堪，小鬼对这副身体俨然上瘾，双手在湿滑的肌肤上四处游走，若有似无的抚摸都会让身下的人无助地啜泣，抽抽嗒嗒的哭腔和收缩得厉害的肉穴搭配着无疑就是最动人的旋律。

“哥哥...哼唔...真的要坏、坏掉呜呜啊...”  
“不会的，农农这么经玩，不会玩的。”小鬼俯身亲他后颈诱哄道。  
“呜嗯...哥哥...”

平日里人儿很少称他作哥哥，只在情难自禁或被欺负得过头时才会露出这难得的妥协，小鬼边哄着人边提着胯打桩似的顶弄肉穴，拉着人汗津津的手让他自己掰开臀瓣方便肏干，穴口处的小小褶皱被撑的平滑，白嫩的肌肤被拍打泛起漂亮的红晕，看得他没忍住又加重了力道。  
淫乱的拍打声和黏腻的水声清晰入耳，陈立农塌着腰向后拱起屁股，意识警告自己不要再沉沦其中，身体却不受控制地渴求更多。

啊啊...又想射了啦...呜嗯…  
好棒啊……那里、那里还要呜呜...！

周围的一切都变得安静下来，陈立农只能听见自己肉穴噗嗤噗嗤的水声和身后人粗重性感的喘息，身下半软的阴茎被肏到强制勃起颤颤巍巍的，腰腹处绵长酸涨的感觉愈加强烈明显。  
“嗯唔...哥哥...好爽啊……”陈立农唤着对方，声音已经有了明显的低哑，侧压着床单的脸蛋潮红泛春，嘴巴鼻尖儿和眼睛都红通通的，无法思考的脑袋随着阴茎一寸一寸侵入搅弄肉穴而失神，发丝间露出的耳尖儿印着齿痕，身体打着哆嗦想逃离被人按着脚踝拖回肏入到最深处。  
小闻言，小鬼身体亢奋不已，喘着粗气不顾人凄惨的哭叫飞快地抽插着，交合处不断被带出粘液，淫液四溅着滴落在床单上。肠壁传来强烈的痉挛促使其下意识缩紧又被龟头顶开，小鬼知道人儿快要高潮了也没再过多的欺负他，阴茎兴奋地跳动几下随后对准敏感点挤压戳弄，大滩大滩的淫液翻飞着。  
“停、停下啊啊啊——”  
陈立农尖叫着哭出声，敏感点经受不住连番的“欺负”只能被迫接受快感，腰肢大腿抽搐的幅度越发显眼，奈何自己浑身上下没有多余的力气挣脱禁锢，只能崩溃般扬起头弓起身子被肏到再次高潮，极度的快感使人双眼微翻着露出眼白，被袜子包裹着的脚趾爽到蜷缩，身下的阴茎流出几股水液，淡淡的尿骚味虽不明显但也能闻到。  
尿了...呜呜嗯...  
小鬼显然也闻到了，轻笑着在人耳边吻了吻，俯身快速挺动腰身抽送几十下，低吼一声将精液灌进了抽搐痉挛的肠道深处。  
射完精的阴茎半硬，小鬼松开手抱着人又抽插好一会，待情欲消散了才抽出，顾不上自己就抓起一旁散乱的浴袍给湿淋淋的人儿擦了擦，复又抱紧了人，挑开发丝露出被遮挡住的眉眼亲了又亲，抚慰的意思再明显不过。

“玩得过了些，农农，对不起。”  
“呜...我 我好累...”  
“没关系，睡吧，哥在这陪着你。”  
“...坏...呜唔...”

见人彻底昏睡过去，小鬼这才环顾了下周遭，心下感叹明天起来又得被这小孩儿逼着发微博了。

—————————END—————————


End file.
